Loft Sorciers
by Mione-90
Summary: Un AU (Alternate Universe. On prend les personnages des livres, mais pas l'univers dans lequel ils sont habituellement.) assez sympa. Laissez des reviews !
1. Le Loft

Loft Sorciers  
par Mione-90:  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit tordu l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

Résumé:Un AU (Alternate Universe. On prend les personnages des livres, mais pas l'univers dans lequel ils sont habituellement.) assez sympa. Laissez des reviews !!

Rating: G, malgrè mon esprit tordu dévoreur de Slashs/Yaoi...

NDA: Saloute mes chers lecteurs que j'adoooooore (même si je vous connais pas encore). ¤Bruit de criquet, tout le monde a déserté son ordi¤ Hum hum... Bon, tous les trois chapitres, deux candidats seront nominés, mais pour que cette fanfic marche, je vous demanderai de choisir entre les deux nomminés celui que vous souhaitez voir RESTER . Cependant, comme 7 chapitres sont déjà écrits (avec les votes d'un autre site), vous ne pourrez pas encore voter (mais pour le fun, si vous voulez...)

I-Cohabitation:

Mme Figg alluma sa télé sur le canal 12.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que c'est que ces idioties encore, s'exclama Mme Figg pour elle même.  
" 42 caméras, 50 micros (des micros, Ron, je t'expliquerais plus tard...), un loft avec des appareils moldus qui marchent à l'électricité (pas éclektricité, Ron, je t'expliquerai ça aussi...). 6 sorcières, 6 sorciers, enfermés 24/24heures pendant 1 mois à partir d'aujourd'hui, le 8 août. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les moldus ne sauront rien de Loft Sorciers grâce aux repousses-moldus.  
Disponible sur canal 12 pour les Cracmols et sorciers vivant dans le monde moldu. Vous connaîtrez les noms des participants dans un instant après la publicité.

-A peine sortis de Poudlard et ils n'ont que ça à faire!! Ces jeunes! Bon après tout, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire... dit Mme Figg alors que la publicité présentait les glaces de Florian Fortarome.

"Bonjour et merci de suivre Loft Sorcier!! Je suis Ruth Donnovan et c'est moi qui serais la présentatrice de votre émission, dit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, très jolie et qui portait une jupe noire avec un débardeur bordeaux. Ce soir, les 12 sorciers entreront dans le loft. Chaque semaine, c'est VOUS (NDA: oui, c'est VOUS, laissez des reviews et choisissez celui qui doit rester parmi les 2 nomminés.) qui voterez en faveur d'un candidat. A l'issu de ces votes, 1 candidat quittera le loft. A la fin du jeu, il n'en restera plus qu'un ou une. Il ou elle empochera la maudite somme de 1500 Gallions d'or!!!!"

Le public acclama la présentatrice. Elle était sur un plateau de télé, semblable à tous ceux de télé-réalité. Avec 12 fauteuils bleus pour les candidats et un vert pour Ruth Donnovan.

"Nous allons accueillir les 6 premières candidates, elles étaient à Poudlard ensemble mais ne connaissent pas l'identité des autres candidats. reprit Ruth Donnovan."

Les 6 sorcières firent leur entrée sur le plateau sous les applaudissements du public et s'assirent dans les fauteuils.

" Voici Hermione Granger(très inquiète pour ses études mais elle survivra!), Cho Chang(on l'a choisie pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer), Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson et Lavande Brown!!!!!!!! Bonjour mesdemoiselles!!  
-Bonjour! Répondirent-elles ensembles.  
-Granger??? s'étonna Pansy  
-Parkinson!!  
-Je vois en effet que vous vous connaissez!dit la présentatrice.  
-Oh oui!assura Hermione.

Toutes les filles étaient magnifiquement habillées et coiffées. Elles portaient de jolies robes et de belles chaussures à talons.  
"Alors, qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à participer à cette aventure?  
-Pour la célébrité, répondit Parvati et Lavande après des petits gloussements.  
-Moi, c'est pour étudier les comportement des sorciers lorsqu'ils sont enfermés dans une maison moldue. (NDA: devinez qui a dit ça!!)  
-Pour les Gallions!! dit Pansy un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
-Bon, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons accueillir les 6 sorciers qui seront avec vous durant cette aventure! Ronald Weasley, Drago Malefoy (Pansy poussa un cri de bonheur), Neville Londubat(sa grand-mère l'a laissé participer après lui avoir lancé le sort d'entrave et l'avoir tapé à coups de parapluie!!), Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle (qui ont eu du mal à remplir le formulaires d'inscription!!)et ......... Harry Potter!!!! Bonsoir messieurs!

Les 6 sorciers étaient vêtus d'un pantalon noir, d'un T-shirt uni et d'une veste noire. Toutes les filles du public gloussèrent en entendant le nom de Harry.  
-Bonsoir  
-Même question, qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à vous inscrire?  
-On m'a forcé pour l'audience, marmonna Harry  
-Quel plaisantin vous faites, lui répliqua Ruth Donnovan en lui lançant un regard noir.  
-Pour la gloire, assura Malefoy.  
-Euuuuuuuuh ben, euuuuuuh je... euuuuuuu  
-merci monsieur Goyle!coupa la présentatrice. Qui sais se servir d'objet moldus?  
-Moi, répondirent Harry et Hermione en ignorant les éclats de rire moqueurs de Malefoy et ses acolytes.  
-Seulement deux personnes!!  
-Mais expliquez moi Miss Donnovan, avec toutes ces ondes magiques, comment les appareils électriques vont-ils fonctionner??demanda Hermione.  
-Voici la question à laquelle tout le monde veut une réponse!! Et bien figurez vous que nous avons trouvé des sortilèges pour concilier magie et électricité, mais des choses étranges peuvent toujours se produire, pas dangereuses, certes, mais étranges. Par contre vous ne devrez pas utiliser la magie pour préparer les repas, ranger vos affaires... Vous devrez faire des choses comme les moldus. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de vous emmener dans le loft!!

Parvati et Lavande gloussèrent de plus belle, Drago lançait des regards dédaigneux tandis que Pansy était accrochée à son bras et que Crabbe et Goyle le suivait. Neville semblait apeuré.  
Ruth Donnovan les conduisit vers le loft situé à deux pas du studio qu'ils venaient de quitter tandis qu'un caméra man les suivait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.  
"Juste derrière cette porte se trouve le loft où ces 12 jeunes gens vont cohabiter. Je vous laisse entrer. A bientôt..."

Les candidats entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un petit jardin avec une piscine, une petite étendue d'herbe et une terrasse. Émerveillés, Lavande et Parvati sautèrent sur place; Cho pleurait car elle était triste d'avoir quitté sa maison et les autres continuaient de visiter l'appartement.  
Il y avait deux grandes chambres avec six lits et six armoires dans chacune. L'une au ton bleu pastel et la seconde de couleur jaune pâle. Une salle de bains avec baignoire et douche. Une cuisine américaine, comme dans les maisons moldus. Ron ouvrait et refermait le frigidaire en se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Un salon avec 4 canapés et 2 fauteuils, des étagères avec de nombreux livres où Hermione s'arrêta, une table basse en bois et une lampe aux motifs chinois. Une salle à manger immense avec une grande table en chêne, les 12 chaises assorties et un buffet avec de la vaisselle en argent.

Lorsque tout le monde eût fini de visiter, ils se regroupèrent dans le salon pour discuter. Mais Malefoy interpella Ron:  
-Tiens tiens ouistiti!  
-Lâche-nous un peu Malefoy!  
-Tu es venu pour l'argent! Ça te permettrais de ne plus vivre dans une seule pièce!  
-Commence pas! dit Harry, tu vas pas nous gâcher la soirée.  
-Bon, euuh, puisque je suis la seule avec Harry à savoir comment marche tout cela, je vous propose de vous apprendre à vous servir des appareils électriques demain.  
-C'est pas la peine Granger, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de tout préparer!  
-Je sais Pansy que c'est dur pour toi d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau avec ton cerveau ramolli, mais nous ne sommes pas à ton service. Sur ce, je vais me coucher.

Hermione prit un livre de recettes sur l'une des étagères et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles. Les autres filles la suivirent en lançant des regards noirs à Pansy qui alla s'asseoir sur Drago.  
-Pansy tu veux pas me foutre la paix!  
-Mais Dragounnet....  
-Bon je vais me coucher tu me saoule!

Drago partit vers la chambre suivi de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry, Ron et Neville restèrent discuter un peu.  
-Harry, je ne savais pas que tu participais au jeu, Neville non plus!  
-Mo... moi c'est su... surtout que... que les 1500 gallions me permettraient de... de me payer un appart' et d'acheter un cadeau à ma grand-mère. Vous travaillez où maintenant?  
-Nous, on passe des examens pour devenir aurors. C'est assez compliqué mais c'est ce que je veux faire, répondit Harry.  
-Et toi?  
-Comme vous savez que j'adore la botanique, je vais devenir professeur d'herbologie, mais j'ai encore quelques années d'étude et des concours à passer.   
-Woua!!  
-Au début, je voulais être médicomage à Ste Mangouste mais il me fallait des bonnes notes en potion et ....  
-Oh!

Harry et Ron savaient pourquoi il voulait travailler à Ste Mangouste, c'était pour être plus proche de ses parents eux-mêmes soignés dans cet hôpital.

-On ferait mieux d'aller nous coucher. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à me servir d'objets éclektriques demain!!s'exclama Ron.

Harry pouffa de rire. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre.  
La cohabitation entre les anciens Serpentards et les autres serait difficile mais ils devraient bien s'y faire.

------------------------------------

Bon, c'est pas super comme début mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. ¤L'auteur est fière d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre et fait son regard d'hippogriffe battu pour avoir des reviews¤  
Biz, élo alias Mione-90.


	2. Eclektricité, bolognaise, mixeur et

Loft Sorciers  
par Mione:  
  
Kikoo, bon, je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous mets la suite. Lors du prochain chapitre, deux candidats seront nomminés et vous pourrez voter. LACHEZ DES REVIEWS SVP.  
--------------------------------

_II-Ecléktricité, bolognaise, mixeur et ondes magiques_

Le lendemain matin, vers 9 heures, Hermione et Luna se levèrent les premières sous les regards de centaines de spectateurs.   
-Bonjour Luna!  
-Salut Mione, je peux t'appeler ainsi?  
-Oui oui, bien sûr!  
-Bon euuuuuuh, qu'est qu'on mange ce matin Mione?  
-Ben on va attendre que les autres se lèvent et EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT, Harry et moi allons vous préparer le p'tit dej'. Ensuite, dans la matinée, nous vous apprendrons à vous servir des appareils moldus.  
-Ok. En attendant, on pourrait aller discuter dans le salon.  
Elles allèrent dans le salon où Parvati et Lavande venaient d'arriver.  
-Salut les filles!  
-Bonjour, dirent Parvati qui baillait et Lavande qui s'étirait.  
-Alors Hermione, tu travailles où en ce moment?demanda Luna.  
-Je travaille à mi-temps dans la librairie de Feury & Bott pour financer un projet pour la lutte contre les maltraitances envers les elfes de maison. Je voudrais faire de la politique et devenir militante!dit-elle d'une voix triomphante.  
-Mione te parle de sa sale organisation on dirait!dit Ron qui venait d'arriver, les cheveux en bataille, suivit de Harry et Neville.  
-On ne dit pas sale! C'est S.A.L.E !rétorqua Hermione irritée.  
-Ouais ouais, et toi Luna, tu travailles où?  
-Je suis en apprentissage au Chicaneur, le journal de mon père. J'espère prendre la relève plus tard. Le Chicaneur est tenu chez les Lovegood depuis 6 générations.  
-Assez bavardé! Va nous préparer le p'tit dej' Granger!dit Drago qui fit son apparition, toujours accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Malefoy tu ne vas pas commencer de bon matin, s'énerva Ron  
-J'ai faim!  
-La ferme!  
-Que de grossiertés... répondit Malefoy sur un ton ironique.  
-Bon, EXCEPTIONELLEMENT, Harry et moi allons vous préparer le petit déjeuner mais après, vous apprendrez à le faire vous même. Viens Harry, au menu, oeuf au bacon et toasts. Parvati, va réveiller Parkinson et Chang s'il te plaît. Malefoy, on se passera de tes commentaires , va mettre le couvert avec tes deux idiots.

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Curieux, Ron et Luna les suivirent.  
-Je me charge des oeufs au bacon, dit Harry qui les préparait autrefois pour son oncle et sa tante.  
-Je fais le jus d'oranges pressées et les toasts.

Hermione prit des oranges et les coupa en deux puis brancha le presse-orange électrique sous le regard ébahi de Ron. Ensuite elle versa le jus dans un pichet. Après elle mit des tranches de pain de mie dans le toaster. Un instant plus tard, les toasts sautèrent du grille-pain tandis que Ron et Luna sursautèrent.  
Harry, lui, prit une douzaine d'oeufs du réfrigérateur et des tranches de bacon qu'il fit griller à la poêle. Quand tout fût près, Ron sortit sa baquette d'un geste machinal pour transporter le petit déjeuner mais Hermione l'en empêcha.  
-Non Ron, tu ne dois pas utiliser la magie.  
-Oh oui, c'est vrai.  
Luna partit chercher Cho, Lavande et Parvati pour les aider à tout porter. Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement si on ignorait les répliques de Malefoy du genre "Mon elfe de maison fait mieux la cuisine que ça!"

Un peu plus tard, vers 11 heures, alors que Lavande et Parvati discutaient, que Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs version moldu ("C'est ennuyeux cette version" disait Ron), que Luna lisait le Chicaneur avec Neville et que les autres étaient dans le jardin, Hermione les appela tous pour préparer le déjeuner.  
-Bon euh, pour ce midi, nous préparerons des spaghettis bolognaise et des milk-shake à la banane en dessert.  
-Lavez-vous les mains d'abord.  
Tout le monde s'exécuta. Même Malefoy et sa bande.  
-Pour commencer, il faut faire bouillir de l'eau salée. Vous ouvrez le gaz et vous appuyez sur ce bouton, dit Hermione en désignant la cuisinière. Qui veut essayer?  
Lavande s'avança. Elle tourna le bouton du gaz et appuya sur le bouton. Cela produisit une étincelle et le feu s'alluma. Lavande sursauta: prise de panique, elle ferma le gaz aussitôt! Elle recommença trois fois avant d'y arriver. Hermione posa une casserole d'eau salée sur le feu.  
-Après, il faut attendre que l'eau boue, comme quand vous préparez une potion.  
-Maintenant, on s'occupe de la bolognaise, continua Harry, Malef.. euh Drago, tu peux prendre la viande hachée, les lardons et la sauce tomate dans le frigo s'il te plaît, dit Harry sur un ton faussement poli.  
-Mais bien sûr, si seulement je savais ce qu'est un frégo, dit Drago sur le même ton.  
-On dit FRIGO, s'écria Hermione en le désignant. C'est une machine qui permet de garder les aliments au frais pour les conserver.  
-Wouaaaaaaaaaaaa, s'exclamèrent Ron et Neville.  
-C'est bon, l'eau boue, dit Lavande enthousiaste.  
-Mets les pâtes alors.  
-Bon, pour la sauce, on va faire revenir la viande et les lardons un moment puis on versera la sauce tomate. Qui veut s'en charger?  
-Moi je veux allumer le feu, cria Parvati  
-Ok  
-Moi je veux préparer la sauce.  
Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, c'était Pansy qui venait de parler!  
-Oui d'accord.

Parvati réussit à allumer le feu du premier coup et gloussa fortement. Pansy prépara la sauce assez correctement. Quand tout fut prêt, ils préparèrent les milk-shake.

-Cho, tu va couper 10 bananes en rondelles et les mettre dans le mixeur s'il te plaît  
-Oui d'accord.  
Cho commença à couper les bananes et à les mettre dans le four à micro-ondes!  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
-Quoi?  
-C'est pas ça le mixeur, dit Ron, tout le monde sait que c'est cet appareil!  
Il désigna le lave-vaisselle. Harry et Hermione se tenaient les côtes et semblaient partis pour un fou-rire très long sous les regards perplexes des autres. Ils essayèrent de se contrôler un moment. Ron et Cho étaient vexés.  
-Euh non, le mixeur c'est ça. Bon, Neville, prend le lait dans le frigo et verse le à hauteur des bananes, demanda Hermione.  
Celui-ci s'exécuta et faillit renverser le lait.  
-Crabbe, enfin Vincent, prend quelques glaçons et met les dans le mixeur. Je me charge de mettre le sucre dit Harry.

Crabbe jeta un regard à Malefoy comme s'il attendait un signe d'approbation. Drago hocha la tête à contre-coeur et Vincent fit ce qu'on lui avait demander.  
Ensuite, lorsque tous les ingrédients furent dans le mixeur, Harry appuya sur le bouton de marche et un grand bruit résonna quand le mixeur fonctionna.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout les candidats étaient assis à la table et commencèrent à manger.  
-La sauce est délicieuse Pansy, complimenta Hermione qui oublia momentanément leurs querelles habituelles.  
-Merci Gran... Hermione.  
-Et les pâtes sont al dente !

Le premier repas était une réussite pour des sorciers qui le préparait pour la première fois.  
Ils burent les milk-shake et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Mais Malefoy était bien décidé à tout gâcher.   
-Alors Weasley, tu n'as pas l'habitude de manger autant!  
-La ferme !rétorqua Ron.  
-Ce n'est pas la honte d'être sans le sous... tout bien réfléchi, si !

Ron qui ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage sortit sa baguette magique. Drago aussi. Malgré les avertissements d' Hermione, Ron cria:  
-EXPELLIARMUS

Au lieu d'arracher la baguette de Malefoy, le sort n'eût aucun effet. Mais aussitôt, le micro-onde se mit à fonctionner et la lumière de la cuisine clignota. Ce manège dura cinq bonnes minutes et les filles étaient effrayées. Ron partit énervé dans la chambre des garçons pour s'isoler.  
L'après-midi se passa plus calmement. Tout le monde s'était baigné à l'exception d' Hermione qui lisait.  
Le soir, ils se préparèrent pour l'émission compte-rendue qui avait lieu chaque soir en duplex. Ce soir, la présentatrice avait les cheveux brun bouclés. De toute évidence, elle était métamorphomage.  
"Bonsoir les lofteurs!  
-Bonsoir  
-J'ai quand même quelques questions à vous poser. Ronald, qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'utiliser la magie? Demanda Ruth Donnovan.  
-La colère, Drago m'a ouvertement humilié.  
-C'est faux, c'était de la compassion dit celui-ci sur un ton sarcastique.  
-Je préfère ne pas répondre...  
-Comment avez vous vécu la préparation du déjeuné? Miss Patil?  
-C'était très excitant mais je me demande comment les moldus arrivent à faire ça tous les jours!  
-Miss Granger?  
-C'était hilarant et très instructif, répondit Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à Harry avant de détourner la tête pour éviter un nouveau fou-rire.  
-Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, au revoir à tous et à bientôt!  
-Au revoir!"  
---------------------------------

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS  
Machiavéliquement, -xXx-

Elo alias Mione


End file.
